


Happy Halloween Boys

by Winky_cat2309



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie: Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winky_cat2309/pseuds/Winky_cat2309
Summary: Starfire and Raven plan a little Halloween surprise for their boyfriends.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Happy Halloween Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry in the slightest bit.
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Starfire looked at herself in the mirror, contemplating whether she looked good enough. She had spent nearly 4 hours doing her makeup this morning, and when she came out for breakfast Robin had complimented her makeup skills, asking her where she had learned them. She had told him that she taught herself through watching YouTube videos. The truth was that Raven taught her. As angry as she would be if Starfire were to reveal this, the empath was very talented with a steady hand for eyeliner that could cut glass. She had given her alien friend a smoky eye with a sharp cat eye and false eyelashes just for fun, although they took a while to put on as Starfire kept giggling at the idea of false eyelashes. 

Deciding she looked good enough for Robin’s eyes, she grabbed the finishing touch from her nightstand. The lipstick Raven had given her. It was a dark red that glided onto her lips like lip gloss but thankfully dried matte. She popped her lips a few times to let it set, pleased with the result. Silkie brushed up against her foot as she took one last look at herself. 

“Hello my little bumgorf!” She chirped. “Mommy is going to make Daddy’s nose bleed profusely today! Does that not sound like fun?” 

Silkie purred in response and Starfire picked him up, pecking a kiss on him before putting him on her bed. She was about to leave her room but she then remembered what had happened to her last lipstick when she left Silkie alone with it. Refusing to lose another good and very expensive lipstick, she tossed it in her drawer. Her bedroom door swished open and she emerged in all her glory. Curious to see how Raven looked in her Halloween costume. Starfire had never truly understood Halloween. She had it pinned as just another strange Earth tradition. Her first Halloween as a Titan she wore a fluffy bunny suit with big ears and a fluffy tail; the whole enchilada. Robin had thought it was adorable but not sexy. Now that she and her friends had aged a considerable amount, she began to feel a desire to really wow her boyfriend this time around. She had been discussing this with Raven during one of their hang outs and she shockingly admitted that she too wanted to impress Garfield this year. You really had to give the girls some credit, they knew what they were doing. Starfire decided on Ariana Grande for a sex kitten type look, not to mention she enjoyed most of her songs. Raven on the other hand had chosen Halsey for her costume inspiration. She loved listening to her songs on a rainy day at the tower while she cuddled with Garfield. And that is how their little plan came to fruition. 

Starfire chose to walk down the hall instead of fly, the only reason being that walking in knee high heels made her feel as sassy as Ariana Grande herself. Arriving shortly at Raven’s door, she looked both ways to make sure no one was coming. 

“Raven? Are you dressed to impress?” She teased.The empath opened the door and motioned for Starfire to come in which she did. Her jaw dropped once she saw her best friend. 

“Raven you look amazing!” She squealed. “Let me see the back!”

Raven blushed slightly but turned around anyway. “There’s no weirdness is there?” She asked.

Starfire smiled. “No weirdness at all! And may I say your butt looks wonderful in those…short shorts?” She raised her voice for the last part of that sentence, wondering if she got the term right.

Raven giggled. “Yeah, short shorts.”

Raven wasn’t exactly accustomed to wearing shorts that were so, well…short. However she did love her outfit. Her top was a simple black lace bra with some glitter for extra sparkle. And to cover herself more she wore a studded leather jacket. As far as shoes go, Raven picked out a pair of boots as well. They were very similar to Starfire’s black boots, although these didn’t come up to her knees, instead they reached her mid-calf. Either way, she wouldn’t admit it to herself but she felt sexy in this outfit and was eager to see her boyfriends response.

The two girls giggled to themselves awaiting the excitement that was to come. They talked for a few minutes before deciding to head out. Robin and Garfield were currently in the gym. Robin had agreed to help train his green friend so he could bulk up a bit. Garfield didn’t actually say he was doing this for Raven but one can only assume being that the idea of Robin as a trainer made him visibly shiver at lunch the day he asked him about it.

Raven opened her door and poked her head out, checking both directions to make sure Cyborg wasn’t around, they didn’t want anyone blowing their cover. When the coast looked clear, they both exited the room, the door swishing closed behind them. The two could barely keep in their squeals of excitement, even Raven was quietly giggling as they made their way down the hall towards the gymnasium. As they approached, they both felt butterflies in their stomachs. Even though they had been planning this for two weeks, the two couldn’t help but feel like a pair of anxious school girls getting ready for a presentation. Starfire peered inside the rectangular window. To her delight, her handsome boyfriend was shirtless, exposing all of his well-earned musculature. He was having Garfield punch the punching bag stationed at the center of the gym. 

“Raven, would you like to gaze upon your boyfriend before we make our entrance?” She asked with a smirk. Raven nodded, peering into the window, making sure to not be seen. She bit her lip. Garfield was also shirtless, and although his muscles didn’t match Robin’s she had to admit he was beginning to look a little more toned. 

Starfire sighed happily. “Our boyfriends are indeed two tall glasses of water.”

Raven moved her head away from the window to look back at her friend. “You’re not wrong Star.” She agreed.

Thankfully ever since the team defeated her evil demon father, Raven was able to actually feel her emotions. Which meant she could feel the same love Garfield felt for her. She especially thanked Azar for this when she was intimate with him, although she still broke or knocked things over on occasion but at least she felt like a semi-normal 23 year old with the ability to feel her emotions without all hell breaking loose. Literally.

“Shall we enter?” Starfire asked quietly.

“Now’s as good a time as any.” 

Starfire pushed open the door, stepping inside as Raven followed. They had been quiet enough however, that the boys didn’t notice. In their defense Robin was really focused on training, and Garfield seemed to be really focused on how much he hated it. 

“Happy Halloween boys.” Starfire finally vocalized. Raven stood beside her, both of them with their hands on their hips.

“Star I’m busy, come back la-“ The boy wonder didn’t get a chance to finish his dismissal before he looked over at his girlfriend. Needless to say, his jaw dropped. 

“Robin, man what’s-“ Garfield was the second victim, noticing Robin had stopped his incessant yelling. He caught Raven standing there with her hand on her hip in an outfit he had only dreamed of. 

“R-r-rae?!” He choked.

“S-S-Starfire? W-what’s w-with the outfit?” Robin stuttered, wiping a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. The girls gave each other a look before sauntering over to their very distracted boyfriends. 

“It is Halloween Robin.” Starfire cooed. “These are our Halloween costumes.”

The two boys attempted to keep cool but once their goddess like girlfriends were up close and personal, they both lost it. Starfire approached Robin, her hips swaying as she walked. 

“Do you like it?” She teased as she placed her hands on his shoulders, tracing the length of his arms to feel his muscles. She was giving him her signature bedroom eyes that made the poor boy melt into a puddle on the floor. 

“S-Star I- you look so fucking sexy.” He blurted out, but before Starfire could say another word, his hands were on her hips. He just couldn’t control himself. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned in to whisper into his ear. 

“Something about you makes me feel like a dangerous woman…” 

Her breath lingered there for a few seconds as she began to softly nibble at his ear. Robin’s hands were visibly shaking as they traced up her sides, the leather material of the dress made his movements a bit squeaky because his hands were becoming very clammy. His breath hitched when she pulled back to look directly into his masked eyes. 

“What are you going to dress up as for this holiday?” She asked. Robin could feel his heart beat increasing with every passing second.

“The boyfriend of a goddess…” Starfire smiled, feeling like she had accomplished her goal, meanwhile Garfield was having an equally difficult time keeping himself together in front of his girlfriend.

Raven moved closer to the changeling, placing one hand on her hip which she stuck out slightly.

“You’re drooling.” She said with a smirk. Garfield wiped his lips, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him. “I can’t really help it babe, you look fucking amazing…” He gave her thighs a light squeeze and she giggled. 

“It was Star’s idea…” She lied, a blush creeping up over her cheeks.

“Remind me to thank her then…” He breathed, his heart rate picking up speed. 

Starfire turned to her best friend, giving her a wink as Robin kissed her neck, clearly losing his motivation to not do anything stupid in front of his other teammates. Starfire had that effect on him. Raven returned the gesture. Garfield soon followed after Robin, forgetting about the presence of the boy wonder and his girlfriend as he pressed his lips to Raven’s neck. The girls giggled to themselves, reveling in their victories. After a few minutes though, they pulled themselves away from their hungry boyfriends. 

“We really should be going boys.” Starfire announced as they started backing out of the gym.

“But you two need to figure out what you’re going to be for Halloween.” Raven added with a smirk. Robin and Garfield could only stare as they blew them both a kiss before turning and walking out, giggling loudly as they made their exit. Garfield turned to Robin, relieved to find that he was in a similar predicament as himself. His gelled hair was now messy from Starfire’s fingers running through it, his face was red, and he had his hands conveniently positioned in front of his groin like his green teammate. 

“Uh…hey Rob?” Garfield spoke up. Robin didn’t answer immediately, instead he turned his head toward him, gritting his teeth behind his lips. 

“We never speak of this to anyone.” He grunted. Garfield nodded as the two turned away from each other. 

“Sounds good.”


End file.
